A Dream Come True
by LiizMarieDiaz
Summary: Dean Ambrose/OC story. Gotta' read to know what it's about. :)))
1. Welcome to Reality

"Evelyn..." She heard her mother call out. "Please don't leave..."

All Evelyn could do was roll her eyes. "Mom, I'm 26 years old! All I want to be is a WWE diva! I'm not letting this pass me by! I'll always have contact with you while I'm gone. If I don't make it, I'll come back!" Her mother sighed. She didn't like it when Evelyn was constantly chasing after such a silly dream that she knew she wouldn't achieve, well the day she didn't hope happen... Happened.

"You promise Evelyn Marie?" Evelyn smiled and walked over to her mother giving her a hug. "I promise mother. I love you!" While in the middle of hugging her mother, her best friend Eva showed up. "I love you too sweetheart!" Evelyn smiled as she released from the hug and walked towards the car, placing her bags into the trunk and got into the front passenger seat, waving goodbye to her mother.

Before they drove off, Evelyn and Eva took a picture together and posted "WWE divas in training! #WorkHard. #DreamsDoComeTrue. NatalieEvaMarie" to Twitter. Evelyn heard her phone going off knowing that she had a notification from Twitter. Her heart dropped when she saw her ex boyfriend Alan's name pop up with a reply saying "More like to whores in training!" Eva and Evelyn laughed as she replied "Don't you mean 'two'? You're 26 years old and still stalking me? Get a life. #BoyBye" 2 seconds later he replied "Whatever!" Evelyn rolled her eyes as Eva asked "Why did you put up with him for all those years?" Evelyn shrugged her shoulders, replying "I don't know, honestly." Eva just shook her head and started to drive.

* * *

About 5 hours later they arrived in Phoenix, Arizona for lunch. They ate then got back on the road again.

"Halfway there!" Eva exclaimed as Evelyn laughed. "Halfway?! More like 17 hours!" Eva rolled her eyes. "Don't kill my excitement!" Evelyn checked her Twitter posting her update on how much longer they had to go. Evelyn placed her phone in between her legs, leaning back against the seat and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Eva laughed and took a quick picture trying to keep her eyes on the road, she tweeted "Only 5 hours into the drive and she's asleep... EvelynMMizanin"

Another 5 hours passed as Eva pulled into a little diner, waking up Evelyn. "Wake up, sunshine! We're in Las Cruces, New México!" Evelyn sat up a bit, rubbing her eyes and took of her seatbelt, exclaiming "I'm hungry!" Eva laughed and got out of the car as Evelyn did too. They walked into the little diner and within 45 minutes they were out. Evelyn and Eva swapped places so that Eva could get some sleep.

* * *

About 10 hours later Eva had awoken and looked around "Evelyn, where are we?!" Eva looked ahead and saw a saw that said 'Welcome to Florida!' Eva took her phone out tweeting "EvelynMMizanin and I are officially here in Florida!" Evelyn pulled over and looked at Eva, pointing at her.

"You! Your turn to drive! I'm fucking exhausted!" Evelyn and Eva got out of the car and switched spots. As soon as Evelyn got into the passenger seat, buckling up; she was out. 6 hours later, Eva had finally approached the hotel they were staying at in Orlando. She woke up Evelyn telling her that they were finally at the hotel. Evelyn woke up and got out of the car while Eva unpacked the car. They got all their stuff inside of the hotel and got the keys to their room. "I want the bed by the window!" Eva groaned. "Whatever, Evelyn. I'm too damn tired to argue with you over a spot." Evelyn smiled knowing she won the argument. They changed into their pajamas and Evelyn took a selfie and posted it to twitter with the caption "#Goodnight! NatalieEvaMarie and I are officially in Orlando, Florida! Tomorrow is the training facility! Mwah!" Evelyn placed her phone onto the charger, curled up under the blankets, closing her eyes. She knew her life was about to change **_forever._**

* * *

**_A/N; I'm back! Deleted "A Simple Mistake" because I wasn't getting anywhere with it. With this story I've written a lot of the chapters out already, so delayed in updates won't be anything from a day or two, hopefully! *Crosses fingers* _**

**_Review, Favorite, Follow? Pleaseeeeeeeee! If you ever have ANY suggestions for me, just PM me! -I love too hear opinions! Makes things better, right? Enjoy!_**


	2. First day

Evelyn heard her alarm go off and she rolled over turning it off. She laid their for a few moment and stared at the ceiling thinking _this is it._ She hopped out of bed and headed for the shower. Evelyn turned the water on and got inside the shower. She enjoyed the hot water rolling down her back. Eva heard the water shutting off and rolled over seeing the time read _"9:15AM". _She jumped out of the bed and ran for the shower. Evelyn looked at her like she was crazy, but she shrugged it off. Evelyn slipped into a tank top with yoga pants and sneakers. Evelyn looked at the time and it read _"9:40" _

Evelyn banged on the bathroom door. "Eva! Hurry up! We have to be there in 20 minutes! It'll look horrible if we show up late, especially on our **_first _**day!" Eva hurried up and in 5 minutes they were out the hotel and into the car. It took them 10 minutes to show up, with 5 minutes to spare.

* * *

They got out of the car and walked into the building. They looked around excited as hell when Dusty and Paige approached them. Evelyn was short compared to Eva, Paige and Dusty.

"So, You two must be our new girls?" Paige asked with a smile on her face. "Yes! That is us!" Eva returned the smile to Paige. "I'm Evelyn and this is my best friend, Eva!" Paige and Dusty shook hands with the two girls.

"Well, I'm Dusty and this is our NXT Women's champion, Paige" Evelyn smiled and she looked around. "Well, Since this is both of yours new day, we've decided to set you both up with our very own WWE superstars and divas!" Eva and Evelyn looked at each other smiling from head to toe. Paige and Dusty showed them around the training facility.

"Kaitlyn. Swagger, Gabriel! Over here, please!" The three of them walked over towards Paige and Dusty. "Yeah? What's up?" Swagger asked as he looked at the two new girls. "Well, I want to introduce you three to our new divas in training, Evelyn and Eva!" All of them shook heads with each other.

"Justin and I will be working with you Evelyn. While Kaitlyn and Swagger will be working with you Eva. Alright? Dismissed." Paige stood back for a moment watching how much Justin and Evelyn were already hitting it off. "Well.. I'm going to go make sure everything is okay with Kaitlyn, Jack and Eva.. So, bye!" Evelyn looked at her weirdly as Justin snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I believe we should start training!" Evelyn nodded as they both began to train. Justin was impressed with Evelyn's high flying, he didn't expect that from her. Hell, he didn't even expect it from any diva that he's seen. 4 hours of non stop training with Justin, he finally was able to stop her. "So, You going to RAW tonight? We're going to be here tonight!" Evelyn nodded as she laughed. "Yeah! I'll be there!" Little did they both know that JoJo Offerman was watching them.. It made her feel jealous that he was spending all his time with Evelyn instead of her. JoJo has been their longer than Evelyn and has never got that much attention from Justin, she knew was she had to do.

* * *

Evelyn and Eva cleaned up and left the facility heading for the car. Little did Evelyn know that Justin was parked right next to her. Evelyn turned her head and saw JoJo and Justin kissing! She laughed to herself and got into the car heading to the Amway Center for RAW. Evelyn was silent the whole way to the Amway, Eva got annoyed and broke the tension. "What's wrong, Evelyn? You haven't said a word since we let the facility! Something bothering you?"

Evelyn looked over at Eva and laughed. "Nothing, Eva. Just tonight will be interesting as hell." Eva looked at her confused as she continued to drive. About two hours later they arrive at the Amway Center. They park the car and quickly hurry into the Amway Center. Evelyn and Eva walked together, looking around as soon as Evelyn saw Justin, she laughed and stopped, crossing her arms.

"Oh look, It's Justin. Don't you have some girl to be making out with right now?" Justin looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about, Evelyn?" Evelyn rolled her eyes as people were looking around and staring. Justin reached for her wrists and she slapped them away.

"Don't touch me! Okay?! I don't care that this is your workplace or if you're my trainer! I came here to **_BE _**a diva and too kick ass! Not have people like you mess with my feelings! Get the picture Gabriel?" Evelyn noticed that their was a crowd watching. This is something she didn't want too happen, but he brought this upon himself.

"Evelyn! What are you talking about? Why are you acting so different?! What happened to the girl I met earlier in Orlando? Huh?" Evelyn rolled her eyes once more but as soon as she saw the bosses looking on she quickly said "Whatever, Justin! You brought this upon yourself! Don't lead me on next time, okay? Okay!" With that she walked away.

Evelyn pulled out her phone tweeting "_#Heartbreakers._ Don't trust them" JoJo smirked as she tweeted _"#Success" _Evelyn threw her chair halfway across catering. Vince and Triple H found her and asked if she could follow them. Her heart dropped. She hoped this isn't what she's thinking it is. _My journey has just started. It can't be over yet._

* * *

**_A/N; Uh Oh.. What do you think Triple H and Vince want with Evelyn? Will it be good or bad news?_**

**_Thank you to those who've already favorite and followed! It means a lot! Thank you like a bunchies! Hope you are all enjoying it so far! Remember to review, favorite and follow for me! _**

**_ALSO; I do NOT own anything WWE affiliated. Only my OC's Evelyn and Alan.. Which he'll show up in the story soon.. ;) _**


	3. What just happened?

Evelyn sat down inside Vince's office as she began playing with her thumbs as she thought _"why did I do that? That was so stupid of me"_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the door open. She stood up and bit her lip, trying to think of what she was going to say.

"Look! I know what you're going to say. But, I'm so sorry about that incident" Triple H waved his hand, shushing her and she quickly sat back down. "Look, we want to actually give you shot here on the main roster. So, we're giving you a tryout tonight. If you go to the wardrobe area, there should be some ring attire you might find to your liking. Get one on and we'll film you in a backstage segment with your partner, Dolph Ziggler. But, the crowd won't know who you are. Got it?" Evelyn nodded and stood up shaking hands with Vince and Triple H thanking them.

* * *

She left the office and headed to wardrobe and found a solid purple crop top with purple shorts. She changed into that and took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. She grabbed a jacket and put it on placing the hoodie on then walked to wear she had to film her segment.

"Why are you wearing ring attire, Evelyn?" She turned to see Kaitlyn and Eva staring at her with a confused look on their face. "Oh.. Um, nothing! I was just trying on this ring attire that was made for me a while ago. That's all!"

Evelyn hated lying to people, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise. "Oh really?" Evelyn nodded and Eva and Kaitlyn started walking away. Evelyn took some more deep breaths and saw Ziggler. "Ready?" Evelyn nodded as Ziggler asked. The camera crew came up to them, preparing their segment. Before they went to commercial it showed Ziggler talking to a mystery girl.

"Will you please be my tag team partner? All the other girls seem like they won't get the job done with me!" Evelyn nodded as they shook hands.

* * *

Their segment ended and they headed to guerrilla position. "Who are we facing by the way?" Evelyn asked raising her eyebrow. Dolph looked down at her, laughing. "Justin and Alicia Fox, Whatevs." Evelyn laughed as Dolph shrugged. "Anyways, you ready for your first match?" Evelyn nodded as she smiled.

"Well, it might be a match, but it's really a try-out one. Either way, I'm excited!" Dolph and Evelyn hugged as Alicia and Justin approached them. Evelyn rolled her eyes as Justin's music went off, watching Alicia and Justin walk to the ramp. Evelyn and Dolph nodded as she took a deep breath and thought to herself. _"I'm ready.."_

* * *

Dolph's theme song echoed throughout the arena. Evelyn and Dolph took their spots on the entrance ramp as Evelyn smiled and waved her hand while Dolph was on the other side of her doing his wiggle, Evelyn laughed as they started down the ramp together.

"Who in the world is that?!" Cole exclaimed. "I don't know, but she's looking really gorgeous!" Evelyn smacked hands with the crowd as she was taking in all the energy. "And their opponents, the team of Evelyn and Dolph Ziggler!" She stepped up the stairs and got onto the apron, getting into the ring. She stood there as she smirked at Justin and waved at him.

Justin rolled his eyes as Evelyn got out of the ring, getting on the apron. "Wow.. So much tension be Justin Gabriel and what was her name again? Evelyn?" Cole nodded at JBL. The referee started the match as Gabriel and Ziggler started off the match. So many thoughts were running through her head. _"What if I fuck up?" 'What if I hurt myself?"_

* * *

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when the referee said "Evelyn, in!" Evelyn looked around and started freaking out. She took her jacket off and get into the ring then looked over at Dolph. Dolph nodded at her as she turned her around to see Alicia come at her with a clothesline and Evelyn shocked everyone pulling a matrix on Alicia, as she pulled herself up as Alicia kicked her in the head. Evelyn fell to the mat as Alicia covered her _"1. 2"_ Evelyn kicked out.

Evelyn got up quickly and shook her head. Evelyn ran towards Alicia, tackling her to the mat, throwing elbows to her head and all that good stuff. Evelyn finally got off of her and Alicia stood up as Evelyn kicked her in the head. She heard the crowd cheering for her as she went for the pin, but Justin pulled Evelyn away from the cover. Dolph got into the ring and tackled him out of the ring, Evelyn turned around as Alicia was coming at her with another kick but Evelyn pulled another matrix and quickly turned around, grabbing Alicia head and performed a _Springboard bulldog_ on her. She quickly covered Alicia and got the pin on her. Dolph ran behind her, picking her up, hugging her tightly. The referee held their hands up together as she was all smiles, celebrating her win. All of the sudden she heard the words echo throughout the arena she had hoped she didn't hear forever.

* * *

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta.. Shield._

* * *

She quickly looked around and saw them headed down the stairs towards the ring. She had completely forgotten about Shield and Dolph's little feud going on. "Evelyn, get out of here! It's not safe" Dolph exclaimed as they had already jumped over the barricade. She backed up and bumped into Dean Ambrose. She freaked out and didn't know what to do, so she stood her ground next to Ziggler.

"What is she doing?! If I was her, I would be getting out of the ring!" King exclaimed. The Shield got into the ring, surrounding Dolph and Evelyn. She straightened up and slapped Dean Ambrose right in the face as Dolph jumped Seth Rollins. Evelyn quickly got out of the ring before anything worse happened. She didn't know how Vince and Triple H would respond to what she just did. She was _scared._

* * *

**A/N; Sorry for the delay in updating the chapter. I've been busy with school and bowling states. But, Sorry if this isn't what you were exactly looking for. I'm trying my best here. :)**

**Again; I don't own anything affiliated with WWE. I will have my own plots and twist to the storylines that you see on TV. I only own my OC Evelyn. (:**

_**Review; Favorite and follow, please! :)**_


	4. Awkward

Evelyn was walking around backstage and thoughts of what just transpired ran threw her mind. _"What the hell? What did I just do?!" _She was looking down at the ground then ran into a mysterious figure, falling down on her ass.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" Evelyn got up and wiped the back of her shorts when she realized who was in front of her. _Dean Ambrose. _Evelyn looked up at him and saw the red hand print on his face as she smirked. "Well… I see I left a beautiful mark on your face, Dean? Right?" Dean looked down at the smaller figure in front of him and laughed, walking away from her. She stood there with absolute confusion on her face.

* * *

**WWE Exclusive Video:**

"So, Evelyn… What was it like to compete inside of the ring, LIVE on television?" Josh asked her.

"Josh! It was so amazing! The nerves set in when I was getting ready to go out with Dolph, but once I got into the ring, they just disappeared, I guess. The fans are absolutely amazing!" She was able to reply. "How was it being face to face with the United States Champion, Dean Ambrose?" Evelyn laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh! That's who he was? I thought he was a nobody named Billy, or something like that. But, either way… I know how this is all about wrestling, but I did not appreciate his little group interrupting my first WWE victory. It's something they deserved. Do I regret it? Not one bit." Evelyn smirked as she walked away.

* * *

She headed to the locker room with a smile on her face as she entered. "That was so amazing, girl!" Kaitlyn and Eva exclaimed running up to her. "Thank you girls! It was so damn amazing!" Evelyn took a shower and got into her normal shorts, tank top with sneakers. She wasn't really the type to get all fancy like most of the divas would.

Evelyn tweeted _"I don't care who you are; don't EVER interrupt my celebration like The Shield did! #ThatsWhatICallJUSTICE."_ Evelyn looked up from her phone and saw two twins in front of her.

"Hello? Can I help you girls?" Brie and Nikki smiled down at Evelyn and nodded. "Yes! We just wanted to introduce ourselves, since you know you're new and all! I'm Brie and this is my twin Nicole! We're the Bella Twins!" Evelyn looked at them both and smiled. "Well, since you're both twins.. I'll just remember this, Nikki is the one with the huge looking chest and Brie is the one with the flat looking chest. I mean, that's obviously the only way people probably remember who is who." Evelyn smirked as she walked away and the twins just looked at each other with complete shock.

* * *

Evelyn met up with Eva and Kaitlyn. The three of them gathered up their stuff and left the arena. While walking to their rental car, Dean and Evelyn's eyes met for a moment then broke after he smirked at her, Evelyn rolled her eyes and got into the car and they drove off.

"Wow.." Evelyn spoke up. Eva looked at her. "So, I saw you and Dean together. Want to tell me what that was all about?" Kaitlyn asked curiously. "Oh my god, Kaitlyn! It's not like that! We just bumped into each other- well, more like he bumped into me.. but that's not my point!" Kaitlyn and Eva looked at each other and smirked. "Mhm, sure."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Hating you guys, a lot right now." Eva laughed. "You can't hate me, you love me." Evelyn shot a glare at her from the rear-view mirror. The rest of the drive was silent when they finally arrived at the hotel, they grabbed their stuff and went their separate ways from Kaitlyn.

"Night girls! See you in the morning!" Evelyn and Eva hopped onto the elevator. "Hold it please!" Evelyn quickly shoved her hand to stop the doors from closing. "Thanks." Eva smirked once she saw who it was. Evelyn looked up and saw _Justin Gabriel. _Evelyn clenched her fists and bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything.

Justin looked down at her and took as many steps away from her as possible. "That's right, you better keep your fucking distance from me." Justin shot his hands up. "Language!" Evelyn shot him a death glare. She just wished that the elevator would hurry up and stop at her floor. Then the elevator stop and she sighed when she saw that the elevator wasn't at her floor yet. The doors opened up and Dean Ambrose stepped on. He saw how uncomfortable she looked, he stepped inside and wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her closer to his body.

"How are you doing babe?" He looked down at her and smirked as she looked over at Justin. She saw the disappointment his face. "Oh babe. You know, I'm doing amazing. By the way, I'm sorry for smacking your face so hard earlier."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened with Justin getting out. As soon as the doors were closed she pushed him off of her. "I could hate you so much for that. But, Thank you."

Dean laughed. "Hate me? All girls love me." He smirked as the elevator stopped and the doors opened and the three of them got off. She walked to her door and shook her head. "What an ass.." Eva spoke up for the first in what seemed like hours. "But he's a really cute ass.." Evelyn laughed. "I will admit that.. That is true." She unlocked the door and stepped inside the hotel room with Eva. She changed her clothes and got into bed, falling asleep quickly. She know officially knew that her life has changed.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry for the 3 weeks delay. I've been busy since the last time I posted the last chapter. 500 views!? You guys are amazing!**

**I do apologize if this isn't the best story ever, I'm doing this to hopefully improve my writing skills so I can do Journalism for my Junior year in High school, next year. :3 Anyways, I do NOT own anything Dean Ambrose or any of the other wrestlers. Owning my OC Evelyn and any plots and twists I make to the current WWE storylines and stuff that are currently happening or had happened. I'm hoping to find a place so I can bring in Evelyn's ex, Alan.. The whole romance with Dean and Evelyn will make more sense once I figure out where to take this story.. lol. anyways, ENJOY. **

_**Favorite, Follow, Reviews are always welcomed dears! :3**_


	5. The fun begins

There was a loud **BANG** sound that woke Evelyn and Eva from their sleep. They quickly shuffled out of bed and ran to the door, opening it and looked down the hall. There Evelyn saw Justin and Dean _fighting. _

Evelyn and Eva ran down the hall to them and pushed passed the crowed that was starting too form. Evelyn finally stepped in between them both and then looked at them. "Really?! Are you two really fucking fighting at 3 AM?! You're seriously waking everyone up from your damn commotion! Both of you, calm the hell down and go to your rooms, now!" Evelyn crossed her arms as she watched them both walk to their rooms separately. "Everyone else, go back to bed. There's nothing to see here."

The crowd disburses and Evelyn and Eva walk back to their room together. "What do you think they were fighting about?" Evelyn sighed. "I don't know and I don't want to worry about it right now. I'll deal with it when I feel like they've both calmed down." Eva nodded and they entered their room and went back to sleep. Evelyn knew she wasn't ready to face them right now.

* * *

**Monday Night RAW.**

"Evelyn? Can I see you in my office for a moment?" Evelyn sighed. "Oh great.." She walked to Hunter's office and opened the door to see The Shield standing in his office. "Ummm.. What is this?" Hunter laughed.

"It's nothing, Evelyn. We just think after what we saw last week from you, we want to put you in your first storyline with The Shield. What do you say?" Evelyn looked at The Shield then at Hunter. "I don't mind actually." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"Great! Your storyline starts tonight! It'll start off with distractions, weird backstage segments, etc.. Now, you four make me proud! Dismissed." They all nodded and left the office. "So.. We're all going to be working together.." She tried her best to pull off a fake smile. She didn't know how or where this storyline was going to take her. She departed from them and went to the Divas locker room to change into her ring gear.

"Hey! I saw you go into Hunter's office. What was all that about?" She looked up and saw Kaitlyn. "Heh.. Well, I'm apparently going to be in a storyline with The Shield." Evelyn shrugged her shoulders as Nikki piped up. "A storyline with the Shield? Girl, you better be careful.. Since this is only going to be your second match." Evelyn nodded and left the locker room. Along the way she bumped into Dean. "You really like to bump into me, huh?"

Evelyn laughed. "No, I really don't. I'm only getting along with you because of this storyline." Dean shook his head and stroked her cheek with a smirk on his face. "Think what you want dear.."

Evelyn slapped his hand off her cheek. "Don't touch me. Now, If you don't mind.. I have a match to get ready for." Dean kept the smirk upon his face and laughed.

"We'll be watching.." and he walked off. Evelyn rolled her eyes and walked to the guerrilla position and waited for her theme song to play.

* * *

Lacuna Coil's _Spellbound _echoed throughout the arena and she stood at the top of the ramp smiling then she headed down to the ring and smirked while she tagging some fans hands and then got into the ring and stared down her opponent for the night _Aksana._

The bell rung and they locked up instantly. During the first few minutes of the match Aksana started taking control after Evelyn flew face first into the barriers. After a few pin attempts by Aksana, Evelyn started to gain momentum and fought back Aksana with a serious of clotheslines and springboard moves. She got Aksana into position to deliver her finishing move in which she called **_"Dream crusher" _**then all of a sudden:

_ Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield._

She quickly released Aksana and looked around the arena and didn't see them. Aksana came at her with a clothesline and ducked it this time being able to deliver "Dream Crusher". She quickly covered Aksana and got the win.

The ref raised her hand then asked for a microphone. "Cut the music, now. Shield, I know you're here. Now stop playing with your damn mind games and get this through your head. You don't want to mess with me. I will come after you three and you won't like it." She dropped the microphone and smirked, leaving the ring.

* * *

**WWE Exclusive:**

"Evelyn, do you think it was wise to call out The Shield like you just did a moment ago?" Renee had asked her.

Evelyn laughed. "Wise? I call it smart. I'm not going to them play their mind games with me. I'm not going to have it. I came here to BE a diva, not let a bunch of idiots mess with my mind. They want to play? Well, I can play back. Just watch how I respond tonight."

Renee thanked her and Evelyn walked away.

* * *

"This next match is scheduled for one fall and it's for the WWE United States Championship." Justin had announced that echoed throughout the arena. "Introducing the challenger from Cleveland, Ohio. The Miz!"

Evelyn had already taken a shower and was dressed up into skinny jeans, a tank top and high heels. She regretted that choice because she hated heels. She found a monitor and watched as Justin announced Dean Ambrose. One of the producers told Evelyn they needed her to be ready in 10 minutes. Dean Ambrose had started to take control of the match then watched as him and Miz went back and forth. She got up to the guerilla position and her theme song echoed throughout the arena as she made her way to the top of the ramp.

"What is she doing here?!" Michael Cole exclaimed. "She better know what she's doing. Especially with The Shield out here." JBL replied. She headed towards the ring and crossed her arms. The Miz was setting up Dean for his finisher then Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins tried to get involved and Evelyn quickly pulled Roman and Seth from the apron.

"I don't think so you two!" Evelyn blew kisses at them as Dean started to get mad. "What the hell?! Get out of here little girl!" Evelyn turned and looked at him as The Miz was distracting the ref. She gave Dean the hardest slap to his face that she could as Miz ran towards him and delivered the Skull Crushing Finale and covered Dean, winning the United States title.

"Here's your winner and the NEW United States champion, The Miz!" Justin exclaimed throughout the arena. Evelyn smirked as she got into the ring with The Miz and raised his hand high and they left the ring together as The Shield looked on in disbelief, Dean on the other hand was pissed.

* * *

**WWE Exclusive:**

Dean was throwing chairs around and punching walls and screaming.

"I can't believe I lost the damn title! I let that girl distract me!" Seth looked at Dean trying his best to calm him down.

"Dean! Calm down! We'll get her and The Miz back, later!" Dean glared at Seth.

"No! We'll get her back when she least expects it." Seth and Roman looked at each other then at him with a smirk on all of their faces.

* * *

Evelyn watched the video backstage and laughed. "Come at me boys. I'm not scared one bit." She rolled her eyes as the show finally came to the end.

She gathered up all her stuff and left the locker room. "Evelyn!" She turned and saw The Bellas' along with Kaitlyn and Eva right behind her. "Want to come out with us tonight? We have to celebrate your amazing start to your storyline!" Evelyn laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll go." They all gathered their stuff and left the arena together.

They walked inside of the bar and Evelyn looked around seeing the WWE superstars and Divas hanging out. She spotted one person she hopped she would never see again in her life. Her ex boyfriend _Alan._ He saw her and smirked as she told the girls she needed to leave. "Look, I'll explain later. I just can't be here right now. I'll have your stuff waiting for you in the lobby. Bye girls!"

She quickly left the bar and sighed, getting to her car. She had hopped he didn't see her. But, she was wrong. He had seen her. She quickly tried to unlock the car and she instantly felt her body being pressed against the car as Alan whispered into her ear. "Going somewhere?"

* * *

**A/N; I hope you lovely people had a great Thanksgiving with your families. : ) I really hope you guys enjoy reading this! I nearly have almost 1,000 views! You guys are absolutely amazing! I already love you all! Especially those who review; favorite and follow!**

**What do you think her ex Alan has to say to her? What do you think Dean will do to Evelyn since she cost him the United States title? Love you guys!**


	6. I love my life

**Warning; A little mild. **

"What do you want?!" Evelyn tried her best to escape from his hold. "I thought your pathetic ass was in Ireland?" Alan laughed as he pressed her body against the car harder.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" Evelyn felt Alan move his hands towards the front of her shorts, slipping his hand down her shorts. Evelyn soon started to feel uncomfortable and started screaming for help. But, who would hear her over the loud music that was blasting inside of the bar. Alan covered her mouth with his free hand, he soon then started to rub her pussy through her panties, he then shoved her to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly hoping someone would save her, soon she didn't feel him on top of her, she quickly opened her eyes and sprung up from the ground to see Dean and Alan _fighting._

Alan was soon thrown into another car. Evelyn was completely at a lost for words. "_What the hell? Why is Dean the one to save me?" _She currently didn't give a shit, she was just happy that someone stopped Alan before anything escalated. Jon walked over and gently touched her. Evelyn quickly pulled away. "Don't touch me, please Dean? But, thank you for saving me from him." Jon nodded.

"Want me to take you back to the hotel?" Evelyn nodded. "I don't mind. But, What about Seth and Roman?" Jon chuckled. "You mean Colby and Joe? But, it's fine because I rode with them. Just toss me your car keys, please." Evelyn nodded and tossed Jon her keys. "Thanks again, Dean." Jon waved his hand. "One, you can call me Jon, to make things easier. Two, it's no problem. I got to protect our newbie. We don't want anything to happen to you." Jon winked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I hate you." She managed to mumble before they got into the car and drove back to the hotel.

* * *

Back at the hotel room Jon and Evelyn were sitting on the bed watching TV, trying to decide on a movie to watch. "No, I hate fucking scary movies, Jon!" He shot a glare at her, shaking his head in disapproval.

"You're a high flyer in training of all things and you hate scary movies? Chicken!" Evelyn gasped. "Just because I'm training to be a high flyer doesn't mean shit!" Jon laughed. "If you say so, princess." Evelyn smacked him in the face with a pillow. "Don't call me a fucking princess, ever again! Understood?"

Jon quickly shot his hands up. "Whoa! Clam down!" Jon laughed as he hotel door opened up. Jon and Evelyn looked at each other as Cody and Zack carried in Eva Marie and Kaitlyn. "Uhhhh.. What are- what happened?" Cody looked over at Evelyn.

"Well.. What had happened was that Kaitlyn and Eva here decided to get drunk and well.. yeah." Evelyn shook her head and looked at Jon. "Uh, Evelyn? What is going on here with you and Jon?"

Evelyn gasped and quickly shot a glare at Cody. "It's not what you think!" Zack and Cody quickly dropped Eva and Kaitlyn on the hotel room floor and ran out of the room. "Well, I should get going before they wake up." Evelyn nodded and laughed. Jon leaned over, kissing her head. "Thanks for saving me, earlier."

Evelyn smiled at Jon. "You're welcome, princess." Jon smirked as Evelyn flipped him off. "I love you too, dear." Jon exited the hotel room. Evelyn looked down at the two of them sleeping and laughed. She decided to leave them on the floor. She turned the lights off and went to sleep.

* * *

**Smackdown;**

Jon and Evelyn looked at each other and he mouthed 'princess' as she rolled her eyes. Colby and Joe walked up behind her. "So, you ready for tonight?"

Evelyn turned around and looked up at the both of them. "Of course I am!" Jon smirked at her. Evelyn smiled at them and left them to go get ready for her match against Nikki Bella.

Colby and Joe caught him staring at her. "Dude! You totally like her." Jon was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at them and avoided the question. "Let's just go get ready for our segment with Evelyn." The both of them nodded and they got ready.

* * *

"Being accompanied to the ring by Brie Bella, from Scottsdale, Arizona; Nikki Bella!" Evelyn quickly replayed what she was going to say in her mind to The Shield. Soon, _Spellbound _echoed throughout the arena and she made her way down to the ring touching hands with the fans.

"And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, Evelyn!" Lillian exclaimed. Evelyn did her signature pose on the apron before getting into the ring. Once she was in the ring, she shook hands with Nikki and the referee started the match. They locked up and Nikki started to take control of the match instantly. Evelyn soon gained control back and was flying all around the ring until Nikki pushed Evelyn off the turnbuckle and landed outside of the ring. Nikki got out of the ring and threw Evelyn back into the ring. Evelyn got up and Nikki was up on the apron which caused Evelyn to push Nikki off the apron. She was headed to get out of the ring but the referee pulled her back which caused enough of a distraction for Brie and Nikki to switch spots. Evelyn suddenly felt Brie in which she thought it was Nikki roll her up and get the 3 count. "Here is your winner, Nikki Bella!" Evelyn stared up at them in disbelief and the Twins music was suddenly cut off when:

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield._

The Twins and Evelyn were confused as to why The Shield was out here. They quickly jumped over the barricade and slid into the ring. Evelyn quickly got out of the ring as The Shield started to surround Brie and Nikki. Evelyn shaked her head and got back into the ring which caused The Shield to back up. Nikki and Brie thanked her, but Evelyn gave them both a double clothesline and The Shield watched on and smirked, nodding at what they just saw. Evelyn got out of the ring and went to the back. She kept her serious face on because she had to go do her promo then an interview with Josh. "_I can't get a break around here, can I?" _

* * *

**_WWE_ Exclusive;**

"Evelyn, could you please describe what we all just saw out there?" Josh asked. Evelyn laughed as she tried to stay in the same mood she was when she left the ring.

"Simple Josh. I don't know what The Shield's obsession with me is and as for the Twins? They got what they deserved. Nikki didn't win the match, Brie did. You know what I don't like? Cheaters." Nikki and Brie appeared on the set and laughed in Evelyn's face.

"Cheaters? I'm pretty sure I'm the one who won the match, not Brie." Evelyn crossed her arms and stared at the twins. "Oh really? When did Brie's breasts become fake like yours? I don't think that happens over 10 minutes."

Nikki and Brie both gasped and attacked Evelyn until Kaitlyn made the save. "Get out of here!" Kaitlyn yelled at them. "Keep that newbie in line, Kaitlyn or what happened just now will be much more worse!"

Kaitlyn checked up on Evelyn as she held her head. "Yeah, I'm okay Kaitlyn." She helped Evelyn up, taking her to where she needed to be for her promo. _"I love my life"_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N; I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long! D: I've been so busy with school and crap. But, I'm finally on my two week break! :D Hoping you enjoy the story. Just remember, I only own Evelyn and Alan. WWE? nope, I don't. xD Enjoy!**

**Happy Holidays too! :)**


	7. Dishing out my very own JUSTICE

Evelyn quickly washed up and got out of her ring attire, putting on Skinny jeans and a shirt. This time she decided to wear sneakers, she regretted wearing heels the last time. She left the divas locker room and headed to where she had to be for her segment after The Shield's match. She watched the match from backstage and she crossed her arms while watching Jon. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the camera man said her name.

"The winners of the match, The Shield!" Lillian exclaimed. Evelyn appeared on the screen and smirked. "Hey guys! I'm up here. Hello?" The Shied looked up at the screen and saw Evelyn.

"Aww. How does it feel to have your celebration cut short? Sucks, doesn't it? But, I came here to make a deal with you guys. Wrestlemania is around the corner and all you guys like to do is stalk me, well no more of that, because he's the deal. You three vs whatever three men I chose. But, wait there's more. If my three guys win, you three HAVE to leave me alone. But, if you three win, I will be forced to believe in whatever it is you believe in, aka I become part of your little group. So what do you say? You don't have to give me an answer tonight. But, I do expect an answer Monday night on RAW." and with that, she disappeared from the screen.

"Does Evelyn even know what she's doing?" JBL exclaimed. "I hope she does, because if not, then she's in a world of trouble." Cole replied.

* * *

After Smackdown went off the air everyone kept coming up to Evelyn asking if she knew what she was doing. Her replies were the same of "Yes, I know what I'm doing!" Evelyn gathered up her things and quickly left the arena. She got into the car and saw that her Twitter was blowing up with questions. She posted on Twitter saying "_Guys, I know what I'm doing. If I didn't I wouldn't of gotten myself into this mess. #TimeToServeTheShieldTheirOwnJustice." _

She drove back to the hotel and got out of the car, grabbing her stuff and walked into the hotel. She hoped onto the elevator and went up to her room. Evelyn opened up the hotel door and threw all her stuff onto the floor and laid down on the bed going through her Twitter. She heard a knock at her door and groaned. Evelyn got up off the bed and opened to the door to see Jon standing there.

"Uh, can I help you, Jon?" He laughed as stroked her cheek.

"I came here to ask you out, you know? On a date?" Evelyn slowly started to feel her cheeks become red.

"Yeah, Umm.. That'll be good." Jon smirked as he kissed her forehead. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow." Evelyn playfully rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her hotel room. "You better leave, Eva will be here soon." Jon laughed. "I know, I'm the one that asked her if you were single and if it was okay if I asked you out." Evelyn gasped and cursed under her breath. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." He nodded and left. She shut her door and laid down back down on the bed posting on Twitter:

"_ NatalieEvaMarie; You're dead." _Eva was out with Kaitlyn and the rest of the Divas, laughing when they saw her tweet.

" EvelynMMizanin; You can't kill what you love. ;)"

" NatalieEvaMarie; No, you're dead." Eva and the girls were laughing because Eva had filled them in on Jon asking if Evelyn was single and if she could go out with her.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and tossed her phone onto the dresser and fell asleep. 2 AM rolled around and she heard Eva coming into the hotel room with a few of the divas. She heard Nikki say "Do you think it's smart to prank her while she's asleep" Evelyn smirked as she waited for them to get closer to her and Evelyn shot right up from the bed and yelled "Boo!" the divas scream and ran from her as Evelyn was laughing.

"What? How did you know?" Brie was at a lost of words.

"I'm not fucking stupid. I heard you all coming into the room. You're really bad at whispering and coming in quietly." The girls rolled their eyes at her and they started to leave. Eva got changed in the bathroom then came out, laying down on the bed. "Have fun on your date tomorrow with Dean." Evelyn rolled her eyes as he fell back to sleep thinking: "_I wonder how tomorrow is going to turn out?" _She sighed happily before passing out completely.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry that if it seems boring today. I'm not feeling all to good this evening, so blah. I hope to be able to update to at least chapter 10 before 2014! : D Enjoy!****  
**

**PS; I do enjoy the reviews, favorites and follows! Over 1,000+ views! Love you guys, a lot! 3 ;p**


	8. UPDATE

A/N; I do apologize for keeping you guys waiting for so damn long. It's hard having a sister who doesn't like to share shit with me. So, now that she's asleep and while I sit here with insomnia.. I will get on the computer to update for you guys! I do appreciate all the reviews you have given me DeeMarie426! I will update the story with a couple of chapters before my insomnia gives up. Heh.. If you do have suggestions feel free to PM me or follow me on Twitter LiizMarieDiaz. I responded quicker that way. ;) Love ya' guys!


	9. Why?

**Saturday;**

Evelyn woke up the next morning all smiles when she woke up to a text from Jon telling her when and where to meet him for their date tonight. She got up and took a shower then headed to the gym for a workout. She started to workout and hours flew by. She headed back up to her room and got cleaned up to go to lunch with a few of the divas. She went downstairs and met up with Natalya, Kaitlyn, Eva, Nikki and Brie then they headed to lunch.

"Guys, I'm so damn worried about tonight with Jon. What if he forgets about it? Or if something or someone ruins it?" Evelyn was easily worried.

"Girl, one calm the hell down. Two, I don't think he'll forget and if he does then he's an idiot. Three. I don't think Jon will let anything happen." Eva tried to reassure Evelyn. All the girls nodded in agreement with her.

"Thank you girls. Now let's get something to eat because I'm hungry!" They all laughed and order their food then after lunch they all parted ways.

* * *

**Hours later;**

Eva helped Evelyn get ready for her date with Jon. Evelyn came from the bathroom wearing a black dress that came down to her knees and a pair of heels. Earlier she tried to plead with Eva to let her wear sneakers with the dress but Eva won the fight. When Evelyn was all ready, she thanked Eva and left. She arrived at the restaurant Jon told her to be at and didn't see him so she just thought he was running late or maybe she was just early. The host lead her to the table and she sat down and waited. 10 minutes soon turned into 30 minutes and he still didn't show up. She gave him a call but was sent straight to voicemail. "Uh, hey Jon.. I'm here waiting for you at the place you said to be for our date. I just wanted to know if everything's okay? Uh, call me back?" 45 minutes had passed since she had called him. She knew he had stood her up. She felt completely stupid and embarrassed. She quickly paid her billed and left in pissed off mood. She arrived at the hotel and stormed into the hotel and into the elevator up to her room. She was walking down the hallway to her hotel room and started laughing when she saw Jon drunk with a women who looks like she stands at the corner every night. She laughed louder and Jon spotted her and his eyes bugged out. She stopped laughing and entered the hotel room and slammed the door shut.

Nikki, Brie and Kaitlyn were in there with Eva. "How'd the date go girl?!" Brie encouraged. Evelyn laughed and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm not fucking talking about it." She slammed the bathroom door shut and started crying.

Brie sighed. "I'll go talk to her." Brie got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Evelyn, sweetie, please open the door and let me in." Evelyn unlocked the door and Brie opened the door, walking in to see Evelyn sitting on the floor with her makeup runned down her cheeks. Brie sighed once more.

While Brie was in the bathroom with Evelyn the front door knocked and they all looked at each other hoping it wasn't Jon. "I swear to god, if it's Jon.. I'm going to fucking beat his damn ass." Eva stated. "Evelyn, please open up.. I know you're in here. I want to talk." Eva stood up and Kaitlyn instantly pulled her back down.

"No, your ass stays seated, I'll deal with Jon." Nikki stood up and walked to the door and opened it up, she instantly smelt the stench of alcohol on him. "Where the hell is Evelyn?" Nikki crossed her arms. "No, the questions and noticed I said questions with an S at the end of it. One. Why the fuck do you smell like alcohol? Two. Why the fuck did you stand Evelyn up? Three. Why are you even here?" Jon sighed.

"Look, it's none of your fucking business to the first two questions. I can answer your third question with I want to talk to her about tonight." Nikki laughed. "You can talk to her when your ass is sober enough." She shoved Jon into the hallway and slammed the door shut, mumbling _"asshole." _

Brie finally managed to get Evelyn out of the bathroom cleaned up. "Was that Jon?" Nikki nodded her head.

"It was, but I made him leave until he was sober enough to talk to you." Evelyn smiled and hugged Nikki tightly. "Thank you all so much. I'm glad to have friends like you all."

They all nodded and smiled. "What are you going to do when you have to go face to face with Jon?" Eva instantly punched Kaitlyn in the stomach to make her shut up.

"I can't avoid him for long now can I? Don't worry, my three guys will win at WrestleMania so I don't have to deal with them, especially Jon."

After a while they all left and Evelyn crawled into bed, checking Twitter. She saw Nikki tweet "_All's fair in love and war" _Evelyn laughed and tweeted. _"NicoleandBri: Until someone gets hurt." _She put her phone down and went to sleep. She wasn't ready to face Jon on Monday. She knew she was screwed.

* * *

**Monday Night RAW;**

Evelyn arrived to the arena with girls and headed to the locker room. "So, have you decided which three guys you're picking?" Evelyn chuckled when Kaitlyn had asked. "I do. But, I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait and see."

RAW went on the air and opened with Evelyn standing in the middle of the ring. "Well, my Twitter has been blowing up all weekend since I made that challenged to The Shield about who I picked. Well, you guys want to know so badly right? Well, here we go. introducing first, CM Punk! Punk's music hit and he did he signature entrance then once in the ring he shook hands with Evelyn. "Next, Intercontinental champion, Big E Langston!" Once he was in the ring, he shook hands with her. "Last but certainly not least..." The crowd starts chanting _"Yes! Yes! Yes!" _and Evelyn smiles. "Daniel Bryan!" The crowd erupted into cheers when Daniel's music hit and he got into the ring, shaking hands with all three of them.

"Now, Shield.. Are you going to make me "believe" or am I going to walk away free? I better have an answer before RAW goes off the air. She dropped the mic and left the ring. She sent out a tweet saying _"I may be new to this business, but I know what I'm getting myself into. I'm ready for The Shield. #BringIt. #WrestleMania."_

* * *

**A/N; CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRR. ;D I hope you enjoy this and I apologize if shit doesn't make sense.. I'm half asleep writing this. So, yeah. Sorry for the long delay. I have explained why already.. but, don't siblings suck? I know right?**

**favorite. follow. review.**

**ps; you can always follow me on twitter LiizMarieDiaz if you have any questions or suggestions. Just tell me who you are and I'll follow back.. I respond quicker with Twitter than here as you can tell.. lol. :)**


End file.
